


Christmas Celebration in Atlantis (cover art)

by DorothyOz



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorothyOz/pseuds/DorothyOz
Summary: Artwork for my story "Christmas Celebration in Atlantis"





	

This is the cover for my story "Vacations in Paradise":

[](http://s48.photobucket.com/user/1939dorothy/media/b3f7b2c3-b532-475d-821f-66117bafdb7e_zpsigar8sjg.jpg.html)


End file.
